


Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabbletag6 prompt: indecision at Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

"I..." Snow White swallowed loudly. "I can't decide."

Emma just looked at her with raised eyebrows, waiting for her to hurry up and choose already.

"They're both so...big," Snow licked her lips.

"I know, just the way you like them," Emma said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay, you're right this is silly." Snow reached for the yellow one, hesitated again, then she finally took the pink one instead.

"Are you sure?"

Snow nodded then took a big, far from lady-like, bite from the cupcake, getting a little of the pink frosting on her nose. Emma rolled her eyes.


End file.
